My OC Executions
by IamDragonFury
Summary: I'm thinking about doing my own "Killing Game" fic, but, I don't have it all together yet, so, for now, I think I'll just share some execution ideas for my OCs that will star in it, should my KG fic actually get done. So, here they are, some of my OC executions, naturally, they get pretty disturbing, so, be prepared.
1. Excution 1 AT

My OC Executions

Execution 1.

I've been thinking about doing my own Killing Game fic, however, I reach a couple dilemmas.

Dilemma 1: I have yet to draw up a good climax.

Dilemma 2: More importantly, I am struggling with deciding who will live and who will survive. This is mainly due to my reluctance to kill off male characters.

In light of my story processing, I decided to at least get execution ideas out of the way. I know **not everyone seen here will die/be executed**, but, the creators of the DR series went through the trouble to think of executions for all the characters, so, I figured, why not?

Also, three of these characters are currently being used in a SYOC fic called "Let the Despair Times Roll", written by another user on the site. However, I wish to at least find some way to further develop them in my own way, seeing as I created them.

* * *

**Execution:** Pencils Down

**Executed:** Annaisha Tachibana the Ultimate Transcriber.

* * *

Annaisha found herself seated at small writing desk in the center of a large room, similar to a class room, with a chalkboard on the wall in front of her. In front of the chalkboard, Monokuma appeared, dressed as a teacher and next to him was a modified air cannon.

Monokuma tapped the air cannon with a pointer, causing turning it on; Annaisha cringed as the air cannon powered up, ready for the worst. Suddenly, the air cannon shot out...a paper airplane, which bounced feebly off the transcriber's chest. The frustrated Monokuma then struck the air cannon again, making it increase in power, this time, a great barrage of paper planes shot from the air cannon, hitting and grazing Annaisha so hard and fast that they left her with several paper cuts, varying in size.

The paper assault went on for nearly another minute before the cannon stopped, with Annaisha tensing in pain, bleeding from her several paper cuts.

Then, Monokuma made the air cannon disappear into the floor, replacing it with a slightly bigger and more heavy duty one; Monokuma struck the cannon, making it start up. The cannon fired, so fast, it was impossible to see what came out of it; Annaisha flinched as a pain set in her midsection, looking down, she found a well-sharpened pencil stuck in her ribs. Then, the cannon fired thrice more, sending three pencils flying into her chest; bleeding heavily from her mouth and wounds, the transcriber hunches over the desk. However, as she faded out, the canon fired twice more, launching two last pencils, which plunged straight into Annaisha's eyes. Monokuma then dismisses the cannon as Annaisha slips from her chair and falls to the ground dead.

* * *

**Significance:** Annaisha became a transcriber when she became obsessed with writing down everything she learned to avoid forgetting anything that might be important in the future. It was what got her through her every day life, whether it was school related or home life related, the irony here is that the very thing she used to get by in life was used to kill her (It was literally the only reason I could think of).

* * *

This was one of the more difficult executions to come up with, mainly because it was hard to figure out what ironic death a transcriber could have.


	2. Execution 2 NO

My OC Executions

Execution 2.

One of my more favorite OCs right here.

* * *

**Execution:** Crime Scene

**Executed:** Noriyori Oshiro the Ultimate Forensics Specialist

* * *

Noriyori found himself in what looked like an underground parking garage, surrounded by seemingly dead Monokuma copies, all outlined with chalk. The Forensics Specialist walked forward, stepping over the dormant bear doubles. In a fit of frustration, he stomped on one of them.

Suddenly the "fallen" Monokuma he stepped on sprang up from the ground, pulled out a knife, and slashed his tendons, causing him plummet to his hands and knees. With blood pouring from his severed tendons, Noriyori proceeds to crawl along the ground, pushing Monokumas out of the way as he went on. just then, two more Monokumas jumped up, one with a tire iron another with switch blade, the one with the tire iron leapt forward struck the struggling investigator on his shoulder, making him fall down. The other Monokuma sprung forward and repeatedly stabbed Noriyori in the back, leaving the blade in when it was done.

Bleeding profusely, Noriyori tried one last time to pull himself forward, but, was unable to move; at that moment, one more Monokuma jumped up right next to him, pistol in hand. The Monokuma double smiled menacingly as it raised its gun to the Forensics Specialist's head; Noriyori smiled concededly and closed his eyes. With that, the armed Monokuma pulled the trigger, putting the boy out of his misery.

It was then that all the doubles disappeared and Monokuma himself, wearing a police hat, walked up and proceeded to draw a chalk outline around Noriyori's body.

* * *

**Significance:** Noriyori, being a Forensic Specialist (obviously the Kyoko of my batch), was always the one to lead the investigations and would never give up until he was sure there was nothing left to find or do. However, through it all, the idea of becoming a victim of an exceptionally brutal murder himself truly terrifies him and he dwells on it everytime he does an investigation. His execution basically sees him going out the way he always feared he would, falling victim to a horrifically brutal homicide.

* * *

Not gonna lie, this one was difficult to think about.


	3. Execution 3 SK

My OC Executions

Execution 3.

* * *

**Execution:** The Final Round

**Executed:** Shiori Kurosawa the Ultimate Scrapper

* * *

Shiori was placed in what looked like a fighting ring, surrounded by iron bars, all round were rows of bleachers filled with Monokuma doubles who looked on with anticipation.

As she looked around, Shiori saw Monokumas appeared at all side of her and take fighting stances. Shiori stood ready for their attack, but, just then, two of the Monokumas cast chains at her, binding her wrists and forcing her to the ground.

It was the then the other Monokumas jumped her and proceeded to claw and bite the scrapper, powerless to attack or defend, all Shiori could do is put her head down and wait for it to end. Suddenly, the Monokumas backed off of the battered fighter and looked up as plethora of weapons was dropped into the ring; the excited bear doubles eagerly picked up the weapons and began to attack once again.

One of the bear doubles struck Shiori repeatedly with a cat o' nine tails whip, leaving her covered in open wounds, then it backed off and another Monokuma ran up from behind with a wrench bashed the defenseless scrapper on the spine, when it was done, another Monokuma came up with a Jitte and struck her on the head. Then all the Monokumas continued to savagely assault Shiori until she finally stopped moving.

As soon as it was over, the Monokuma doubles backed off to get one last good look at Shiori's battered carcass.

* * *

Significance: Shiori took her scrapping "career" very seriously, if there's one thing she always believed in, it was a fair fight, she did not believe in fighting dirty. So, by rendering Shiori immobile and giving the doubles weapons, Monokuma made the fight as unfair as it could possibly be, knowing it was what Shiori hated the most.


	4. Execution 4 MY

My OC Executions

Execution 4.

Another favorite of mine.

* * *

**Execution:** Last Ride

**Executed:** Momo Yukimura the Ultimate Daredevil

* * *

Momo found herself standing at the start of a winding motorway, the roads appearing to be gravel, littered with broken glass and razor blades. Suddenly, Monokuma came driving up in a muscle car and as he sped past her, the trunk opened and a chain came flying out, catching Momo around the neck.

Momo was now being dragged across the scourging road behind Monokuma's car, clawing at the chain around her neck as the street litter tore into her more and more with every twist, turn, and speed bump Monokuma hit.

Monokuma sped up and eventually a trail of blood started to appear as the daredevil was dragged further and further and as Monokuma drove, the trail grew more and visible until nearly every inch of the motorway was lined with Momo's blood.

As he reached the end of the motorway once more, Monokuma looked behind him and, seeing that Momo still had life in her, slammed on the brakes, sending the daredevil flying into the back windshield of the muscle car.

Monokuma exited his vehicle and walked around to the back of it to check his handiwork and smiled with satisfaction as he inspected Momo's bloody, glass and razorblade ravaged corpse.

* * *

**Significance:** All her life, Momo was never afraid to perform her dangerous stunts, mainly because, despite the threat of fatalities as long as there was a shred of a chance that she would survive, then she would not worry. Her execution basically has her placed in a situation where death is a sure thing and there is no chance of survival.

* * *

This one, also hard to think about. Also, Noriyori's execution was originally going to be him getting run over by Monokuma driving a police car, but, because Momo's execution involved a car, I changed it at the last minute.


	5. Execution 5 JM

My OC Executions

Execution 5.

This hurts the most to write, you'll see why if the fic with these characters ever gets done, but, if this is going to be fair, then this execution _has_ to exist.

* * *

**Execution:** Tortured Artist

**Executed**: Joji Maki the Ultimate Artist

* * *

Joji was caught around the neck by a chain that seemed to come out of nowhere and was dragged through a dark corridor to room that resembled an art studio. There he was bound to a waiting stone column with spot lights on him at all sides.

Then four Monokumas appeared alongside the spotlights, they quickly put on goggles and pulled out paintball guns and opened fire on the young artist. The assault may not have been lethal, but, one look told anyone who could see that it was exceptionally painful. The Monokuma's fired until their weapons were empty, they then threw the guns aside and pulled out more stuff.

Two of the Monokumas pulled out tubes of oil paint while the two other Monokuma's pulled out air cannons, the first two violently squeezed their paint tubes, splattering Joji with oil paint, then the other two Monokumas fired their air cannons, from which a barrage of tissue paper shot out and stuck all over the small artist's body. Joji cringed as the paint oozing into his paintball wounds caused a burning sensation.

Finally, all four Monokumas got closer, pulled out cans of spray paint, which they shook up vigorously, and then sprayed them at Joji. As they spray painted the young artist, the four Monokumas suddenly whipped out blow torches, turned them on, and placed the lit flames in the line of the spray paint fire, creating a flamethrower-esque effect. The blazing blast, mixed with the oil-based paint and tissue paper already covering Joji's body, quickly had the artist boy engulfed in flames. The Monokumas then stepped back and rolled their spray-paint cans toward the inferno that was Joji's burning frame, moments later the intense heat caused the cans to explode, annihilating the stone column and what was left of Joji in the process.

* * *

**Significance:** Simple really, Joji always turned to art as means of relaxation and an escape from mental pain. Here, the very thing he used to make himself feel good was being used to cause him a horrific death.

* * *

Without the risk of spoiling my possible upcoming fic, all I can say is, I feel disgusted with myself for even thinking up an execution, especially this execution, for this particular character. But, like I said, I had to keep it fair, besides, half of these will not actually be used.


	6. Execution 6 NH

My OC Executions

Execution 6.

* * *

**Execution:** Fry-it on Set

**Executed:** Naoki Hikaru the Ultimate Director

* * *

Naoki was seated in a director's chair on an isolated stage, bound with nylon ropes to keep him still.

Monokuma suddenly showed up, with a video camera at hand and spotlights at his side; the bear placed his camera on a little tripod and activated the spot lights. The lights shone brightly on Naoki, who could do nothing but close his eyes and lower his head in the chair he was tied to.

As Monokuma's camera rolled, the two-toned mechanical bear snapped his fingers at both spotlights, making them get brighter. As the lights got brighter, the heat they generated got more intense and the young director began to sweat.

Suddenly, the out rims of the spotlights fell off, revealing that they were not in fact spotlights, but, actually high-powered heat lamps. Monokuma smiled deviously and turned the heat lamps up more and more. Naoki began to breath heavily and sweat even more, shifting weakly in agony, even so, Monokuma did not let up.

Monokuma finally got the heat lamps up to their highest setting and smirked as he noticed the heat lines rising off of Naoki's body; the director could feel his skin beginning to burn, his hands already beet red.

Suddenly the lights went out, along with heat lamps, and something fell across Naoki's lap, then the lights went back on as quickly as they went off and it was then Naoki saw just what exactly had fallen onto his lap. It was a jumble of electrical wires hanging down from the lights above, which were off, however, it was then he saw Monokuma next to the stage wall and on the wall was a circuit breaker.

Monokuma slowly reached up and gingerly flicked one of the switches, powering up the stage lights, and as soon as that happened Naoki was violently electrocuted with thousands upon thousands of volts and just the right amperage of electricity. Monokuma left it go one for over a minute before he final flipped the circuit switch back down, deactivating the stage lights. He then walked over to get a better look at Naoki's smoldering corpse.

* * *

**Significance:** I can't go into too much detail because I don't want to spoil my in-progress fic, but, basically, Naoki, being a director witnessed action and danger every day, but, he hated the fact that none of it was real. However, here, he's getting what he had always dreamt of, real danger onset, and died for it.


	7. Execution 7 AK

My OC Executions

Execution 7.

* * *

**Execution:** Maul of the Wild

**Executed:** Aratani Kyou the Ultimate Ecologist

* * *

Aratani found herself in the middle of a large ring of trees and bushes, which itself was surrounded by a high chain-link fence; on every branch of every tree sat birds of pray, staring down at her as they sat motionless, as if waiting for something.

A nearby bush suddenly began to rustle, Aratani, anticipating the worst backed away slowly, until she saw that it was only a small brown bunny. She watched in confusion as the bunny hoped away and crawled under the fence. Then, all the bushes began to rustle and from them crawled several toxic snakes and wolverines, all staring her down menacingly.

Monokuma then appeared outside the fence with a string of firecrackers, which he lit and immedtately chucked into the ring, right at Aratani's feet. When the firecrackers went off, the startled environmentalist stumbled backwards, falling to the ground, and as soon as she did, the small and vicious animals took the chance to strike. The snakes lunged for her extremities while the savage wolverines went for her torso, neck, and face.

In the midst of the attack, Monokuma sent in more animals, wolves and coyotes, to speed up the process; the ravenous canines ran in and joined the mall as the went on to mangle the helpless ecologist. The attack went on for another few minutes until animals were finished, having had their fun and fill, the animals all backed of and retreated.

As soon as the land animals were gone, the birds of prey all flew down from the trees and began to feast on what was left of Aratani.

* * *

**Significance:** Another simple one, Aratani had dedicated her life to fighting for the environment, striving to defend every species whether they were a threat or not, here, Monokuma has her dying at the jaws of animals she had always fought to defend.


	8. Execution 8 KH

My OC Executions

Execution 8.

* * *

**Execution:** Ending on a Sour Note

**Executed:** Kaori Hisakawa the Ultimate Violinist

* * *

Kaori found herself on a stage in front of an audience of Monokumas, a violin in her hands; across the room there was another stage, on which stood Monokuma himself, also with a violin in his hands. The crowd of bear doubles turned to the opposite stage with Monokuma on it and watched as he began to play his violin. Monokuma played a very fast and very suspenseful sounding melody, his arm moving faster than any human's could, his song went on for almost two minutes before he was finally done.

As soon as Monokuma finished his song, he bowed to his audience as they gave him a riotous standing ovation. Monokuma then pointed across the room to Kaori and his copies all turned around in unison to face her.

A monitor on the wall above her displayed the message: "PLAY O DIE"

Assuming it meant "PLAY OR DIE", Kaori quickly began to play her violin, but, as she played, she found that for some reason it sounded awful, like it was her first time ever touching a violin. Suddenly, the strings on her violin and her bow broke and the crowd of Monokumas began to boo and hiss.

The horrified violinist began to back away, but, then, the broken strings of her instrument and its companion (the bow) threw themselves around her neck and began to strangle her. She tried desperately to pry them off, but, as she struggled, the strings were driven deeper into her throat until they were drawing blood.

On the other stage, Monokuma held up his violin once more, this time holding it downward, then he set the bow across it, like a bow and arrow, and somehow managed to fire the violin bow across the room, straight into Kaori's chest. With that, the violinist fell to the stage floor, dead and Monokuma snapped his fingers at the sign on the wall, apparently fixing it and revealing it to actually read "PLAY TO DIE".

* * *

**Significance:** Kaori was a natural born violin player, her performances were always said to be flawless and she always hoped for final performance of her life to be her biggest and best. In this case, her final performance was the smallest and worst performance she could ever have,


	9. Execution 9 KK

My OC Executions

Execution 9.

* * *

**Execution:** Red Thumb

**Executed:** Kimi Kin the Ultimate Gardener

* * *

Kimi was thrown into an overgrown garden rife with thistles, vines of ivy, and odd flowers, all of which seemed to be growing before her eyes. She tried to walk around, but, the vegetation, which seemed to have a mind of its own, blocked her path.

Suddenly, the ivy vines wrapped themselves around her and pulled her up off the ground; now dangling helplessly in the air, Kimi struggled in vain. Vines continued to grown around her until she was unable to move at all.

Suddenly, Monokuma came down from the sky, sliding down the vines to the ground below, he looked up and watch the plants grow until they were nearly twenty stories high. Then, he pulled out a machete and began to hack away at the vines, strangely enough, the plants did not seem to resist.

As Monokuma continued to cut the vines away, the towering mess of vegetation began to sway unsteadily, some of the vines falling in the process. Kimi squirmed furiously as she felt the vines teeter back and forth, ready to collapse any moment.

With one final swipe of his machete, Monokuma severed the remaining vines, sending the mess tumbling over, taking Kimi with it. When the mess of greenery hit the ground, it had plowed Kimi straight into a waiting thorny thicket. Between the massive fall and collision with the thorny mess, she was killed almost immediately.

* * *

**Significance:** Not much to say here really, Kimi loved plants of all kinds, whether they were considered flowers or weeds she accepted them with open arms. Her execution basically had her dying the same way she lived, in her garden of vegetation diversity.


	10. Execution 10 SO

My OC Execution

Execution 10.

This was another hard one to write.

* * *

**Execution:** Off the Wall

**Executed:** Sadao Osamu the Ultimate Collector

* * *

Sadao found himself in an odd room, surround by high shelves, covered in many things that resembles small, collectible items, all of it Monokuma related. Puzzled and curious, the collector analyzed his surroundings to figure out what exactly he was looking at.

Suddenly, one of the objects, a little Monokuma figurine began to laugh very loudly, then another joined in, and another, before long, every piece of Monokuma "Merch" seemed to be laughing at him. It came off as confusing at first, but, as it got louder and more harsh, Sadao grew uneasy and scared. He pressed his hands over his ears as hard as he could in an attempt to block the laughter out, but, it barely made a difference, he could hear it plain as day.

Sadao sank to the ground, near tears and shaking, with his hands still pressed against his ears; it got worse as some of the little items began to spray something at him, he could not tell what it was at first, but, as the figurines and whatnot continued to spit, the liquid quickly made its way to his skin. As soon as the it made contact, he felt an intense burning sensation, revealing that he was being sprayed with acid.

The young collector opened his mouth to scream, but, as soon as he did, a stream of acid flew into his mouth, shooting all the way to the back of his throat. Wracked with searing burns, Sadao dropped all the way to the floor, gasping and gagging in agony.

Just then a loud creaking sound was heard and when Sadao looked up, he saw the shelf behind him leaning forward. Before he could react, the shelf fell over on top of him, then the other fell on top of it, then the next two followed suit, landing on top of one another, effectively crushing the Ultimate Collector to death.

* * *

**Significance:** Due to a condition Sadao has, he has a hard time communicating verbally with people, which often led to him being mocked, ridiculed, or just plain not taken seriously. The laughing/spitting "Merch" represented the constant harassment and indignity he suffered over the years and the shelves falling on top of him signified his apparent giving in to the misery that followed it.

* * *

More to come, I at least wanted to get the first ten done.


	11. Execution 11 EM

My OC Executions

Chapter 11.

* * *

**Execution:** Deadly Designs

**Executed:** Emi Mana the Ultimate Fashion Designer

* * *

Emi found herself in what looked like an abandoned warehouse, the place being strangely cold and dark; she walked carefully, glancing side to side, though she could barely see her own hand in front of her face.

Suddenly, the lights came on, one row at a time, and Emi could now identify her surrounding, which chilled her to the core. All around, from wall to wall, stood faceless, full body mannequins, all wearing clothes she had designed.

Emi tensely inched her way around the eerie humanoid models, averting her gaze so as not to look at them head-on. However, she did not notice that as she moved, every mannequin she passed slowly turned its head in her direction, somehow able to detect her despite not having any eyes.

Suddenly, to her horror, one of the mannequins grabbed Emi by her arm; she spun around in an attempt to get away, pulling so hard that she ended up pulling the figure's arm off, though it remained clamped to her arm. She tried to run, but, was tripped by another mannequin.

As soon as she hit the ground, four mannequins pinned her down by her extremities, while another began to strange her with a black pashmina and as it did, the other mannequins gathered around. Ones with high heeled shoes began to stomp on the helpless designer, so hard that the heels penetrated her body.

The assault continued, until Emi stopped moving; with the deed done, the mannequins backed off of the dead designer, making way for Monokuma, who ran up and readjusted Emi's corpse into a model-esque pose.

* * *

**Significance:** Emi was very devoted to fashion career, however, she suffered crippling Automatonophobia, meaning she was deathly afraid of mannequins, as such, she refused to use them. The execution basically has the mannequins getting revenge on Emi for "offending" them, by killing her with her own designs


	12. Execution 12 MJ

My OC Executions

Execution 12.

* * *

**Execution:** Mayumi's Dep-Archer

**Executed:** Mayumi Jun the Ultimate Archer

* * *

Mayumi was tied up and tossed onto a wooden wagon which was then moved along by four Monokumas, who pulled her along a wooded pathway. As they went, more Monokumas began to appear out of the woods and followed the wagon.

As the wagon came up over the hill, Mayumi was met with a colossal crossbow and instantly readied herself for the worst. The Monokumas pulled the young archer from the wagon and carried her over to the crossbow, where she was tied to a giant arrow.

The four Monokumas ran to opposite ends of the crossbow, two of them at the end of the top of the arrow and the other two at the base of the crossbow. The first two pulled out flamethrowers and used them to light the pointed end of the arrow on fire and as soon as they did, the other two fired the crossbow, sending the arrow flying.

The arrow flew through the air, ending up lodged deep inside a mountain of kindling Monokuma had gathered; very quickly the mound of wood caught fire from the burning arrow and went up in flames.

Trapped inside the burning pile, the helpless Mayumi was overtaken by the immense heat, slowly burning alive; it was not until the mountain of wood collapsed in on itself that the torture ended, as the archer finally burned to death.

* * *

**Significance:** Again, must avoid much detail due to potential spoilers for my own in-progress fic, but, this execution was supposed to be like getting burnt at the stake times a million.


	13. Execution 13 FM

My OC Execution

Execution 14.

* * *

**Execution:** Dishonor Student

**Executed:** Fumio Masato the Ultimate Savant

* * *

Fumio was tied up in a straight jacket and thrown into a room that resembled a classroom, right into the center of a ring of desks. From the ceiling hung a lone light, that shone down brightly, revealing that the desks were occupied by Monokuma copies.

The Monokumas all stood up on their desks as they stared the bound scholar down, they then held up large text books and one by one they threw them at Fumio, who twitched violently in anger and anxiety.

Once all the books were down, the desks parted and a chain came out of nowhere and pulled Fumio against the back wall, then, at the head of the class room, a chalkboard with the message "Savage Savant" fell down, revealing a wall of diplomas and awards, below which was a collection of framed pictures of adolescent and teenage boys and girls, who all appeared battered, bruised, and bloody, with the message "Look At All Your Hard Work." at the very bottom.

Just then, a barrage of ghostly hands stretched out of the framed, gruesome pictures, grabbed the young, troubled savant, and pulled him toward the wall, which opened up a glowing, red portal, through which flames were visible. Fumio clawed desperately at the ground, trying to crawl away, but, it was in vain, as the pull of the disembodied arms was too strong.

With one final pull, Fumio was torn from the ground and pulled straight into the fiery portal, which disappeared immediately after the dead was done.

* * *

**Significance:** Another one I don't want to give to much away on before the story is done, but, Fumio is a character who is like Byakuya merged with Kiyotaka, as in he's a very intelligent study-holic, but is also an arrogant douche who looks down on anyone who isn't nearly as smart as him. He's also quite an unstable person whose done very bad things to people, namely his peers, and his execution sees him being sentenced to an eternity of infernal punishment.


	14. Execution 14 CE

My OC Execution

Execution 14.

* * *

**Execution:** O'Press

**Executed:** Chika Eri the Ultimate Accountant

* * *

Chika found herself in a strange looking room that appeared to be lined with metal, she looked down and saw the ground beneath her was littered with paper that seemed to be decorated with Monokuma's face.

With a closer look, she found that the paper she was standing on was in fact uncut dollars with Monokuma's face on them, suddenly the floor began to move. She then realized that she was standing on a conveyor belt, which was now pulling her backwards.

Scared, she turned round to see what was happening behind her and cringed when she saw that she was heading for a giant money press machine, which was spinning and slamming up and down very fiercely.

Chika tried to run, but, slipped on the uncut paper "money" beneath her feet and fell flat on her face, still, made the effort to craw, but, did not get anywhere at all, the paper began to crinkle and fold under her, making it even harder for her to struggle.

With one good thrust, she got herself forward, however, as soon as she did, a chain came flying out of the machine and forcefully pulled her back, dragging her swiftly across the conveyor belt and straight into the spinning, grinding mechanisms of the machine, grinding her to bits, and in the process, the machine began to print out blood-soaked Monokuma dollars.

* * *

**Significance:** Chika had always loved money, though she was an accountant, she was more interested in making her own money than helping people manage their own, in fact, the sole reason she got into accounting was because she adored money above all else. Her execution had her dying at the means of her own petty obsession.


	15. Execution 15 TG

My OC Execution

Execution 15.

* * *

**Execution:** Grave Descent

**Executed:** Tomatsu Goro the Ultimate Rock Climber

* * *

Tomatsu was placed at the top of a high mountain, attached to a harness with his hands and feet bound with cables; the rock climber looked down of the side of the mountain, noting the jagged terrain waiting beneath him.

Behind him, Monokuma had strung together several round of dynamite, which he stuck into the ground in a perfect line; with all the dynamite in place, two-toned bear put a wide berth between himself and the explosives, then, he held up a TNT plunger, ready to set it all off.

Monokuma slammed the TNT plunger down, detonating the dynamite, and immediately, mountain top began to shake and crackle as the surrounding started to give way.

Tomatsu fell with the falling with the falling landscape, but, because of his harness, he stopped halfway down, leaving him at the mercy of what was left of the falling stone. When it was done, Tomatsu remained hanging there maimed and bruised.

Then, Monokuma, now flying in a helicopter, positioned himself by what was left of the mountain top, with Tomatus in his sights. He then pushed a button on the controls in front of him, sending out a barrage of missiles, which struck what was left of the mountain top. The impact caused yet another rockslide, though, naturally, it was more massive than the last.

Tomatsu was once again mercilessly pommeled by more falling land, the debris of larger scale than the first time. This time, the impact of the falling stone severed the rock climbers harness, sending him tumbling down the shattered, jagged mountain side with the rest of the rockslide.

Between fall down the mountain and being buried beneath a pile of mountain debris, by the time he finally hit the base of the mountain, Tomatsu was dead.

* * *

**Significance:** Despite being the Ultimate Rock Climber for year, Tomatsu constantly worried about two different hazards while climbing: Falling and Rock Slides. Basically, the execution has him dying in the two situations he had always dreaded.


	16. Execution 16 KyKa

My OC Executions

Execution 16.

* * *

**Execution:** Pest (out of) Control

**Executed:** Kyoto Kazuki the Ultimate Exterminator

* * *

Kyoto was flung into what looked like some kind of food cellar, it was dirty and smelled strongly of mildew and rotten fruit. Though used to these kinds of situations, the young exterminator could not help but feel disgusted by the unsanitary conditions. Of course, the fact that he was about to die did not help.

Suddenly, from the darkness, he saw several glowing, beady eyes, and soon, a horde of pests, mice, sewer rats, possums, raccoons and more crawled into the light and went straight for the surrounding barrels.

Kyoto was confused, but, then, Monokuma emerged from the darkness holding plastic bucket of...something. The robotic bear quickly took the lid off of the bucket, revealing it to be filled to the brim with a slew of rancid meats, and chucked the contents onto the exterminator.

The horrific smell of the rotten slop made Kyoto physically ill, but, there was literally no time for him to properly react, for as soon as the smell of the bad meat was in the air, all of the vermin turned their heads in his direction, foaming at the mouth and their eyes spontaneously turning red. Kyoto backed into the wall as the pests charged for him, the larger ones lunging for his face while the smaller ones went for his lower body.

The small animals mercilessly bit and clawed the exterminator, gnawing off chunks of his flesh and shredding his close in their ravenous frenzy. In the heat of the attack, Monokuma put on a gas mask and whipped out a remote control. He then flipped a switch on the remote, activating a shower of poisonous chemicals from the ceiling.

In a matter of seconds, all of the vermin animals were dead, along with the helpless, maimed Kyoto.

* * *

**Significance:** Kyoto had always enjoyed his job, finding no remorse in killing vermin as they were all "unwanted abominations" in his eyes. His execution sees him dying at the claws of the "unwanted abominations" he had dedicated his life to exterminating.

* * *

I know this one is pretty similar to Aratani's execution, but, keep in mind less than half of these executions will actually be used. Plus, I could not really think of much more to do with this one.


	17. Execution 17 IE

My OC Execution

Execution 17.

Another fave of mine, which also hurt to write.

**NOTE:** I don't know if it's truly necessary, but, to be safe, I have to say, **be warned, this execution involves nods to self-harm and suicide**. I doubt it's any more or less disturbing as the others, but, I see so many fics with "trigger warnings", I couldn't help but feel this may have needed one. I don't know, it depends on what people can handle.

* * *

**Execution:** Hall of Fear-ors

**Executed:** Isao Eiji the Ultimate Psychoanalyst

* * *

Isao was thrown in a dark place, the sound of wind chimes ringing in the air, though none were visible; he started walking forward, until he bumped into something in the darkness.

The nervous boy readjusted his teashades (or John Lennon glasses if you will), as the impact had left them crooked, and looked closely to see what was in front of him. Suddenly, the lights came on one by one, making the area and its contents visible. As soon as Isao saw what was in front of him, he recoiled in horror.

Isao found himself standing face to face with his own reflection, as he was standing in front of a large, full body mirror; the corridor was covered, end to end, with full body mirrors. Horrified, the young psychoanalyst could feel himself spiraling into a crippling panic, as he met his own gaze everywhere he looked.

Breathing heavily, Isao ran through the corridor with his eyes closed tightly, not wanting to look at his own reflection anymore. However, he did not get very far, as he ran head on into yet another reflective surface. Now, he was surrounded by mirror with no way out, all around him, Isao saw himself staring back at him.

Just then, Monokuma appeared on the rafters of the ceiling and dropped a serrated knife into the ring of mirrors, which landed at Isao's feet, the psychoanalyst curiously picked up the knife, then looked back at the mirrors all around him. Now, the reflections were all smiling deviously, appearing to have minds of their own.

Hyperventilating, Isao was wracked with anxiety, to the point where he could not move; then, one by one, the reflection in every mirror pulled out a knife and began to cut themselves. The reflections sliced up their thighs, then their arms and forearms, and both sides of their throats, then, all together, the hellish reflections shoved their knives clean through their already bleeding throats.

When it was all over, the knife that was initially in Isao's hand was now in his own throat, his entire body covered in deep wounds, as a mess of blood collected around his feet. Isao collapsed as the blood from his slashed, punctured throat, flooded his airway, and quickly died of the massive loss of blood.

* * *

**Significance:** Isao was a psychoanalyst, he could figure people out in a matter of second and was a master of comforting people when they needed, however, his greatest vice was that he did not understand himself, to the point where he was afraid of himself. He was so afraid of what was inside himself that he went out of his way to avoid looking at his own reflection, to the point where he developed a crippling fear of mirrors. He was always reluctant to speak of his own problems, because, he felt certain that nobody could help him and it created a dark point in his personality that he constantly fought to repress. The execution basically has him being overtaken by his own fears, seeing his own reflection, and seeing what he had always feared: An abomination.


	18. Execution 18 YA

My OC Executions

Execution 18.

* * *

**Execution:** Get Off the Stage!

**Executed:** Yumiko Avaron the Ultimate Playwright

* * *

Yumiko trembled as she was shoved onto an auditorium stage before a crowd of seated Monokumas, as soon as they saw her, they began to boo and hiss, throwing rotten food, stones, and even tools at her.

The young playwright fell to her knees as she covered her face in defense, however, she suddenly fell something fall over her. Looking up, she found herself covered with ropes hanging from the ceiling, she stood up, but, as soon as she did the ropes quickly wrapped themselves around her, the last one wrapping itself around her neck in a noose fashion.

The Monokumas all looked on with great interest and it was then that Yumiko found that there was a trap door beneath her feet. Suddenly, the trap door fell open, dropping the playwright through. As Yumiko fell, the crowd of Monokumas watched at the rope that was attached to her unwound fluently; Yumiko could see a floor of concrete awaiting her below, prompting her to close her eyes and brace for the surely fatal impact.

At the last minute, Monokuma himself struck the rope pulley, making it come to an immediate halt, stopping Yumiko's descent, but, snapping her neck in the process, leaving her hanging an inch above the solid concrete below. Monokuma then walked on stage in front of the slowly swinging rope and bowed to his audience, which, of course, applauded him.

* * *

**Significance:** Yumiko had always loved performance arts and as such was eager to get involved with the theatre, however, she had severe stage fright and an intense fear of judgment, which left her anxious and paranoid (like Toko, but more timid Chihiro), making her refrain from acting onstage herself. The execution basically has her dying where she had always feared to go, onstage


	19. Execution 19 OK

My OC Executions

Execution 19.

* * *

**Execution:** Reap-Percussions

**Executed:** Orochi Ko the Ultimate Drummer

* * *

Orochi was tied to a long slab of wood and carried along by a band of Monokumas, who marched him into a mysterious arena, where even more Monokuma doubles were seated and waiting. In the center of the ring was a medieval rack that looked brand new; Orochi was quickly lowered onto the rack and then fastened to it by four of the Monokuma doubles.

Then, a group of the present Monokumas stood in a circle around the rack, while two grabbed the turners of the device, and summoned large timpani drums, which they began to play at a steady beat. As they played, the two Monokumas up at the rack began to turn the wheels, slowly stretching the helpless drummer across it.

Orochi tensed as his appendages were pulled in opposite directions, his joints already straining from the force applied by the Monokumas, while the deafening drum beat continued. Suddenly, the drums and the stretching ceased, and Orochi looked around, finding himself to be stretched to his limit; then, the Monokumas got rid of their drums and spun their drum mallets around, causing them to somehow triple in size.

The present Monokumas then all surrounded the rack, raised their mallets and began to steadily, yet very brutally beat Orochi with them. As the beating continued, the Monokumas gradually picked up their pace, beating him faster and faster, harder and harder, with every raise of their mallets.

Eventually, the unrelenting trauma caused Orochi to bleed internally, forcefully expelling blood from he trachea and esophagus. Soon, between the severe internal bleeding and aspirating in his own blood, the young drummer was dead, much to the joy of the watching crowd of Monokuma doubles.

* * *

**Significance:** This one I can't explain at all because, like I said, spoilers, but, it'll make sense once the actually fic is up, whether it's used or not.


	20. Execution 20 AH

My OC Executions

Execution 20.

The final one.

* * *

**Execution:** Drains-fusion

**Executed:** Asihei Hisakawa the Ultimate Medical Practitioner

* * *

Asihei was strapped to a gurney and quickly rolled down a long hallway by Monokuma to a dimly lit room, on both sides of him were stands with large plastic bags attached to them, the bags on one stand were empty, while the lone one the other stand was full of a mysterious, purple liquid **(Anyone familiar with DR 2 prolly know what this is).**

Monokuma then went to Asihei's side and inserted a needle and the tube of one of the empty bags into the helpless medical expert's arm, then he did the same thing, inserting the other bags. When he was done, all of the plastic bags were filling up with Aishei's blood. Monokuma brought in more stand with more plastic bags and inserted them into the young medical practitioner's skin, all of them gradually draining his of his blood.

Having already lost half his blood, Asihei was beginning to feel dizzy, his vision blurring as the room began to spin. Then, Monokuma pulled up the stand with the bag full of the purple liquid and, as he did with the others, he inserted the tube attached to the bag into Asihei's forearm. It did not take long for the liquid in the bag to drain into his weakened, near lifeless body.

Being an expert in medicine, Asihei knew what was happening to his body as it wracked with overwhelming pain, his organs were failing and the vessels in his brain were bursting. Before he knew it, he was dead.

When it was all over, Monokuma ripped out all of the tubes and then threw a white sheet over Asihei's body.

* * *

**Significance:** Not really much to say here, Asihei is a medical practitioner and being so, he believes only in the most ethical of acts and procedures. Monokuma basically kills him a procedure that is anything but ethical.

* * *

Whoo, now that these are done, I can finally get back to the actual fic.

Also, which of the executions did the readers feel were the best? Which ones stood out the most? They may not all be used, but, that doesn't mean that they'll never come into play in some way.


End file.
